


Sun, Sweat, and Salmon Shorts

by gonnaflynow



Series: 90 degrees with a chance of sexual frustration [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barbecue, Fluff, M/M, Summer, dweeby husbands, eruri - Freeform, erwin's terrible fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny weather? Check. Patriotic attire? Check. Festive attitude? Levi left that at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sweat, and Salmon Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny thing for MURICA DAYYYYYYY that happened to be a prequel to some fun later on~

Levi leaned over and tugged Erwin down by the sleeve of his American flag-print polo shirt, hissing into his ear out of the corner of his mouth, tone laced with barely-concealed vitriol.

"Why are we here, Erwin?" 

"Because we haven't paid a visit to Nile and Marie all year," Erwin responded plainly, seemingly ignorant of Levi's ire. "And who can pass up an invitation to a Fourth of July barbecue?"

" _You_ can," Levi said slowly, "when it involves Nile and Marie's _screaming spawn_ and all of _their_ relatives and none of _our_ other friends." 

"Mike and Nana said they were coming," Erwin muttered, stroking his chin in thought, "I wonder what kept them…"

"Other plans, probably?" 

"Those being?"

"Going to whatever crazy illegal fireworks show Hange was rigging up?"

"But that's later this evening. I thought we were going to that, too."

Levi gave into the urge to smack his forehead.

"This is getting us nowhere. Can we just leave already, Erwin, _please_?"

Erwin leaned down to kiss the top of Levi's head, pacifying.

"Can we grab a hot dog and a beer and then leave? I won't make you stay any longer than it takes to do that."

Levi gave Erwin a dirty glare out of the corner of his eye, barely attempting to keep up his pleasant-faced facade from when they walked in.

"I know your secret codes there, Smith. 'A hot dog and a beer' means at least a half hour of conversation with Nile that I'll be mostly excluded from, and then I'll stand around looking awkward with no one else to talk to and nothing else to do. That's not fair to me, Erwin. Consider it from my point of view."

"You could talk to Marie?"

"Look at her, Erwin, she's busy making sure the two-year old doesn't run straight into the pool."

"You could make small talk with some of the other Dawks who are here? Nile's brother, Pearce, I think it is, he seems like a nice enough fellow, and I know his sister Riley is—"

"Erwin."

"—eresting woman, she seems to have—"

" _Erwin_."

"—and last I knew, she– yes, Levi?"

"There is _no one_ to talk to. And it's getting hot, and you know I don't do well in the heat."

"Well," Erwin shrugged sheepishly, "that's a good point. Maybe that could be our excuse."

"…excuse?"

"For why we have to leave early."

Levi's scowl contorted into a grimace. "Of _course_ we have to have an excuse, we can't just straight up _leave_ or anything…"

"Well, it's only polite," Erwin clarified.

"Polite, right. That's why I leave that stuff to you most of the time," Levi laughed dryly, adjusting his sunglasses.

Erwin chortled good-naturedly, stooping to kiss Levi's sunscreen-slick temple and squeezing his hand. "So, shall we go? I think there are ribs this year…"

"Ribs? Alright, you're on, if there are really ribs." Levi let a laughing Erwin take his hand and tug him towards the buffet table. As his husband turned around, Levi had to suppress a spit-take. "Wait, Erwin… you… you know the top button of your shirt is missing, right…?"

"Hm? Ah, so it is… well, that shouldn't be a problem: we're going home soon, right?"

"Home," Levi nodded, mouth dry as a bead of sweat winked before rolling down the defined cleft of Erwin's chest and disappearing under his shirt. "Right." 


End file.
